Sunday, Bloody Sunday
by Son Hibiki
Summary: Un regalo de paz y esperanza...quizá un poco angust, pero destinado a despertar luces para un futuro, suave shonen ai entre UK/USA, aunque es muy lindo como Alfred le intenta subir el ánimo a Arthur, je. MI REGALO DE NAVIDAD!


**Sunday, bloody sunday**

Era 24 de diciembre pero su viejo cuerpo de país cansado se sentía adolorido y las cicatrices del tiempo y las batallas de hacían presentes con dolorosa frescura aquel día. Aún le faltaba un par regalos que envolver para ir a la reunión que sus compañeros tendrían, fiesta, alcohol… ¡navidad!... un supuesto mensaje de esperanza que sólo lo hacía reír con ironía.

Miró su reloj de velador… las 09:00 de la mañana y él aún seguía acostado, que situación tan poco digna para el gran Inglaterra… y de pronto se sintió aún más pequeño, más viejo, más débil. Estaba cansado de su fortaleza, cansado de que lo llamaran potencia, de llorar por el daño que América le había hecho ¿Acaso él no era igual? ¿Acaso él no fue responsable en su juventud de llenar de pobreza la población de África? ¿Acaso esa colonia merecía tan poco en comparación de América sólo por el color de su piel? ¿Y qué con la India? ¿Es que acaso se imaginó alguna vez que un acto tan egoísta como prohibir la sal a sus legítimos dueños terminaría con un líder pacifista muerto? Sólo podría refugiarte entre escusas…_ era joven y ansiaba poder… no sabía lo que hacía… jamás imaginé que esas cosas ocurrirían, que el hambre, la peste y el SIDA serían consecuencias de mi infamia pueril… jamás quise que mataran a Gandhi en India sólo por caminar a buscar un poco de sal para su pueblo… todos los países viejos como yo hemos cometidos errores de los cuales siempre nos arrepentimos aunque no lo admitamos, es la forma de seguir viviendo… no fue sólo mi culpa, sino la de mis jefes… _

_Jamás quise herir a mi hermano Irlanda en ese Domingo Sangriento… (1)_

Ese día… ese maldito día… sabía que merecía el desprecio de los habitantes de los demás países, pero él jamás supo que sus tropas atacarían ¡Por Dios! ¡Ni siquiera sabía que habían enviado paracaidistas a una marcha pacífica! Y… no podía eximirse de culpa porque él tenía el deber de saber que movimientos se hacían en su gobierno.

Había soñado con eso… se había despertado entre lágrimas mientras sentía como su propio pueblo lo odiaba por la represión que ejercía hacia su país hermano… había pasado tanto tiempo y tan poco a la vez…

Recordó una cancioncita de un grupo de rock vecino que conmemoraba aquel momento (2)… a nadie debía sorprenderle que le gustara ese tipo de música, dentro de todo Inglaterra fue el centro de muchas bandas.

Se levantó con desgano y esperó que ese día fuera mejorando de a poco, que el idiota de Alfred lo hiciera enojar con sus tonterías, distrayéndolo del dolor, que Iván lo asustara con sus ideas perturbadas de comunismo extremo o que Francis lo acosara semidesnudo intentando mostrarle el aprecio –degenerado- que sentía por él.

Tomó desayuno mirando las noticias, sangre, balas, desolación… guerra… inocentes…

Las imágenes del pasado volvieron con más fuerza a su cabeza, armas empuñadas con su propia mano arrebatando padre, hermanos, hijos, manchando su visión de sangre, sintiendo el instinto primario de aplastar o ser aplastado.

Pasó de alto las luces aún prendidas de su árbol navideño, los reportajes de regalos y familias felices y de pronto se odio por vivir tranquilo en una mansión, poder tomar su té a las 5 de la tarde como puntualmente lo hacía, el tener a su rubio amante junto a él, al ser afortunado siendo que había causado tanto dolor ¿acaso no merecía estar en la cárcel como otros asesinos? Tenía las manos manchadas en carmín… de pronto tuvo que correr al baño por las nauseas causadas por el conocido sabor metálico del hierro rojo y líquido.

En el trayecto reconoció como unas palabras se reían como patética sátira y viajaban de algún lado de alguna casa cercana… _en el nombre del amor… qué más en el nombre del amor… libre al fin, ellos te quitaron tu vida… no pudieron quitarte tu orgullo _(3) mandaría un proyecto de ley donde prohibieran a ese maldito grupo… especialmente cuando se sentía como basura simplemente por estar vivo… vivo cuando todos _ellos_ estaban muertos.

Se recostó en la cama decidido a no levantarse hasta que llegase el 26 de diciembre y pudiera olvidar por fin todo el malestar que le provocaba tanta "felicidad".

.

.

Su celular sonó insistentemente haciéndolo despertar de un intranquilo sueño, quedando mudo justo cuando lo iba a tomar. Se sentó en la cama y miró la hora… las 10:30 de la noche…

Revisó la llamada perdida y no se extrañó que fuera Alfred quien había insistido una y otra vez en llamarlo… ¿siete? ¿Tantas veces? ¿Cómo no había sentido el celular?... no importaba ya había decidido que aquel día no tenía nada para celebrar. Volvió a recostarse pero el vibrador del dichoso aparato le avisaba de otra llamada entrante que la contestó más por el compromiso de no preocupar al norteamericano que por el deseo de dar explicaciones.

-¿Aló?

_-Iggy… ¡dónde estás! Hace hora y media debías haber llegado a la casa de Francia… me tenías preocupado._

-Estoy en mi casa… no pienso ir…

_-¿qué pasó…?_

-Sólo… me siento indispuesto…

_-¡Pero Iggy! ¡Es navidad! ¡Y te estoy esperando con un muérdago para que nos besemos debajo de él! ¡Hay que celebrar!_

-No tengo nada que celebrar…

_-¿Quieres que me vaya para tu casa?_

-No… no… tú quédate, sólo que me siento cansado y viejo… eso es todo, en cambio tú eres joven y necesitas de fiestas… yo ya he pasado muchos años por lo mismo… uno que me lo pierda no marcará la diferencia.

_-Bueno Iggy… te guardaré pastel de merengue para que lo comas con tu té en vez de esas cosas que llamas scones…_

-Gracias, supongo… y… América…

_-¿Sí?_

-Prométeme que dejarás de cometer errores… sé que eres prepotente y orgulloso, pero no quiero que cuando llegues a mi edad te sientas miserable…

_-Pero Arthur…_

-Sólo prométemelo.

_-Está bien…_

-Y ahora déjame descansar… buenas noches…

Y colgó antes de que la otra nación pudiera indagar más con respecto a su estado de ánimo.

*

*

*

El día siguiente se coló por su ventana y él se tapó hasta la cabeza con la idea inicial de dormir hasta el 26 y saltarse ese fastidioso día, mas los cantos venidos desde la Plaza Trafalgar Square (4) terminaron de despertarlo… ¿Qué era eso? ¿Un concierto navideño… y por qué no estaba enterado? Bien… tampoco es que tuviera derecho a quejarse, no porque él se sintiera miserable podía pedir que su gente estuviera deprimida en un día como navidad… quizá América tuviera un poco de razón y se estaba volviendo un viejo amargado… sólo un poco de razón…

Unos golpes desesperados en su puerta lo hicieron levantarse de mala gana y agarrar una escoba para instar al intruso a marcharse de forma educada o en su defecto reventarle la cabeza a escobazos –técnica aprendida por las escenas representadas por Hungría y Prussia… claro… cambiando el arma que él sostenía por un poderoso sartén que aún se preguntaba cómo no se desfiguraba ante la fuerza con que la chica lo ocupaba-.

Aún vestido en pijama abrió sin ánimo y su sorpresa fue mayúscula al encontrar parado fuera de su puerta los azules ojos de su pareja, con la nariz roja por el frío y los cristales de los lentes levemente empañados.

-¿Alfred?

-¡Iggy! ¡Veo que estas bien! ¡eso es perfecto… y… -olfateó el aire buscando algo y luego sus ojos se iluminaron - ...anoche no bebiste!

¿Qué no bebió?... oh verdad… ni siquiera se sentía con ganas de olvidar en base al alcohol… sólo quería dormir; y hablando de eso…

-¿Podemos hablar de eso mañana? Si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa, no hay problema, pero no deseo ser molestado.

-¡Pero Iggy! ¡No seas aguafiestas! ¿Acaso no escuchas?

_Imagina que no hay ningún paraíso… es fácil, si lo intentas… ningún infierno por debajo nuestro, encima nuestro, solo el cielo… imagina toda la gente, viviendo el momento presente... (5)_

John Lennon… uno de los mejores intérpretes salidos de sus entrañas musicales, pacifista, controversial pero inspirador de la paz… asesinado… nuevamente asesinado… sin embargo su mensaje le llegaba hoy, con fuerza renovada en la voz de su pueblo y en la de…

-… son los demás países…

-claro Iggy, cuando les hable de mi idea del concierto de navidad todos quisieron cooperar y movilizaron a las personas de sus países ¡Será trasmitido por todo el mundo, Arthur! ¡Será nuestro regalo para las personas de nuestros países… muchos de nosotros en guerra, incluso a pesar de lo que nosotros queramos...! Es un mensaje de esperanza Iggy… esto es navidad…

-Incluso los países…

-Sí, los países Latinoamericanos… tenían tanto derecho como nosotros de estar aquí.

-Pero… cómo… trasladaste a toda estas personas en una sola noche…

-Porque soy un héroe… soy tu héroe, este es mi regalo para ti…

_Tú puedes decir que soy un soñador, pero no soy el único… espero que un día te unas a nosotros y el mundo será uno solo_

Las lágrimas de Inglaterra comenzaron bañar sus mejillas… debía aprender a soñar… y debía perseguir aquel sueño…

_Imagina toda la gente… compartiendo el mundo entero._

_El mundo entero…_

-Vamos Iggy ¡Vamos a cantar! ¡Nosotros también se lo debemos a nuestros habitantes! –Alfred le colocó en los hombros un abrigo que había colgado en la entrada y lo arrastró aún en pijama hacia el escenario donde estaban congregados los demás países y comenzaba a escucharse en el aire, provenientes de el piano de Austria, las notas de una nueva melodía.

_Acá viene el sol… acá viene el sol y digo… está bien… (6)_

-Iggy –llamó América la atención de su pareja y luego apunto hacia arriba… había un muérdago esperando silencioso el que dos amantes cayeran en su dulce trampa.

Ambos se besaron lentamente; sin importar la gente, las cámaras ni las cicatrices porque había recibido el regalo más bello que pudo esperar para navidad…

… esperanza.

_Cariño… las sonrisas vuelven a los rostros… cariño… siento como el hielo se derrite…_

* * *

Inspirado en la canción de U2 como dice el título… gracias por leer… puede que al principio estuviera un poco angust, pero luego se ilumina un rayito de esperanza que quizá aún sea pequeño, pero que si crece dentro de nuestros corazones será algún día un gran sol brillante…

Dedicado a todas las personas que creen que para alcanzar grandes metas primero hay que soñarlas… no estamos solos... muchos sueñan como nosotros! No hay que tener miedo a volar, siempre encontraras una bandada para no hacer el camino sólo.

FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!

Son Hibiki

**UN POCO DE HISTORIA**

**(1)** El **Domingo Sangriento de ****1972**, (_Bloody Sunday_) fue una jornada de incidentes ocurridos en Derry, Irlanda del Norte, el domingo 30 de enero de 1972, en el contexto del conflicto de Irlanda del Norte. Aquella tarde estaba convocada una manifestación a favor de los derechos civiles y en contra del _internment_ -encarcelamiento sin juicio a los sospechosos de pertenecer al IRA, aprobado en agosto de 1971 por el gobierno de Irlanda del Norte- por el que se encontraban detenidas centenares de personas, muchas de ellas inocentes.[] A la protesta acudieron más de 15.000 personas… … existía la genérica prohibición de celebrar manifestaciones públicas, prorrogada por el gobierno norirlandés unos días antes.[] En todo caso, la organización de la manifestación decidió renunciar a abandonar el Bogside, para no desafiar a los soldados que rodeaban la zona.[] Un regimiento de paracaidistas del ejército británico había sido enviado a Londonderry… … Un pequeño grupo de manifestantes, apartado del núcleo principal, comenzó a lanzar piedras a una de las barricadas. Los soldados respondieron al principio con gas, balas de goma y agua a presión. Instantes después las tropas británicas salieron de las barricadas, abriendo fuego contra los manifestantes. Trece personas murieron, y fueron heridas más de treinta, a disparos del Primer Batallón de Paracaidistas del Reino Unido. Una decimocuarta víctima moriría meses más tarde. Aunque los paracaidistas alegaron estar siendo disparados, muchos testigos presenciales afirmaron que ninguno de los muertos o heridos estaba armado.[] Al menos cuatro de ellos cayeron abatidos por disparos por la espalda.[]

*Extracto de Wikipedia*

**(2)** Esa referencia hace mención a U2, banda Irlandesa y la canción a la que se refiere es efectivamente Sunday, Bloody Sunday.

**(3)** Extracto en español de Pride, canción de U2.

**(4)** _**Trafalgar Square**_ («Plaza de Trafalgar», en español) es una plaza del centro de Londres (Reino Unido), construida para conmemorar la Batalla de Trafalgar en la que la armada británica venció a las armadas francesa y española frente a las costas de Cádiz, España. El nombre original era plaza de Guillermo IV, pero George Ledwell Taylor sugirió cambiar el nombre.

*Extracto de Wikipedia*

**(5)** Extracto en español de la canción Imagine de John Lennon.

**(6)** Extracto en español de la canción Here comes the sun de The Beatles.


End file.
